A Flaming Heart
by TheFightWithin
Summary: Bilbo was not alone in his home of Bag End, no instead he lived with his unusual cousin that had been his families charge for 33 years. With her fiery Took-ish spirit, Rosie refuses to be left behind whilst her cousin gets to travel across Middle Earth on the adventure of a lifetime. Facing a perilous journey, will a Durin heirs heart be captured by this unusual Hobbit woman? OC
1. Chapter 1

_Life in the Shire was always happy and peaceful. Most of its Hobbit inhabitants did not yearn for anything past the rolling, grass hills and running rivers__. There was one family, however, that __was notorious for their love of excitement, adventures and enormous courage. That Took-ish streak was __the cause of not only several unfortunate and untimely __deaths throughout the family tree, but also a few... unusual marriages. More specifically, the marriage between a half mortal Elven man __by the name of Anunir and a lovely Hobbit by the name of Bellia Took. But this happy __marriage had been __short-lived, for after the birth of their daughter Primrose in the healing halls of Rivendell, the two were fatally wounded __on the road returning from the Elven city by Orcs. That left baby Rosie in the care of Belladonna and Bungo Baggins. Nearly 33 years later, the Hobbit cousins of Bag End __would depart on the biggest adventure that they would ever have. One that would have them __face great perils, find their courage and to take back a stolen __homeland for a most unexpected company._

* * *

The day had begun like any other for the Cousins of Bag End. Primrose Took had risen with the sun and bathed slowly, taking her time to relish in the warm flower scented water. Primrose Took was unlike any other Hobbit that inhabited the Shire, for she had the blood of a half Elven father within her. Primrose had been graced with the long raven curls of her mother and aunt, that shined and glimmered just like her fathers had. Her feet were more Elven than Hobbit; small, soft and hairless. Looking directly at Rosie's beautiful face, one would not be able to guess straight away that she had the blood of the elves in her veins. Only upon a close inspection would it be known from her high cheekbones, cream coloured skin, thin eyebrows and of course, her eyes that glistened like the richest of sapphires.

The odd-looking Hobbit had dressed casually for her day and began fluttering around their comely home stoking the kitchen fire to life and began preparing the first meal of the day. It was not long before Rosie's older cousin stepped from his room, having been awoken by the delicious scent of sizzling bacon, sausages and tomatoes. This particular morning had begun highly ordinarily for the two Hobbit's, but little did they know that come nightfall, their lives would be forever changed.

As the two sat down to begin the first of many meals, they struck up light conversation of the days plans. Bilbo knew that Rosie was always doing something behind his back, sneaking around the Shire suspiciously. But he also knew that Rosie was a bright girl, and wouldn't be doing anything that would cause herself any trouble. Rosie had officially been an adult now for a few months, free to do as she willed so long as it did not get herself hurt or into any particular trouble.

"The garden needs a little work, I suppose" Rosie mused, reaching for her cup of peppermint tea. "and the pantry looks a little low on the sweeter foods. I wonder how that happened?" Looking over at Bilbo with a single arched, black brow she smiled into her cup. Primrose Took was known across the Shire as an incredible cook, so much that she would sometimes take her baked goods down to the markets to sell. Bilbo could not help himself when it came time to snack, he would often turn to her sweeter foods that they kept in the pantry. The poor hobbit huffed at her unspoken accusation, setting his utensils neatly on his plate and pushing away from the table.

"Do as you wish, but I am heading to the markets today to get us some fish for supper" and with that, Bilbo gathered his pipe and headed outside, no doubt to watch the early morning happenings of the Shire.

As Rosie set about baking several varieties of biscuits, pastries and cakes, she vaguely listened to the inaudible voices of Bilbo chatting with someone outside of their home. Dismissing the conversation as one of their friendly neighbours, she went about her cooking with a determined face. She had barely finished loading up the oven when Bilbo rushed in with a flustered look on his face, muttering angry, inaudible words to himself as he paced the halls of their smial.

"Who was outside, Bilbo?" She called, trying to follow her elder cousin as she wiped her hands on her apron. Instead of answering her, he rudely waved her off and stormed into his room. Choosing to ignore his odd behaviour, Rosie waited quite impatiently till he left the house and all of her sweet snacks were finished baking. Setting them about the kitchen to cool, Rosie rushed out into the garden and grabbed the long wooden sword hidden by a bush.

This is how she filled most days, and sometimes nights, that Bilbo wasn't about. She would twirl around the garden, using her vivid imagination to conjure up false enemies to duel. Trees turned into Orcs, and the bushes became ferocious beasts as she pranced and dodged, working herself into a sweat and laughing as she defeated the villains.

It was not long before Bilbo returned, still flustered and out of sorts, so much that he didn't notice Rosie's own flustered and tired body as she rushed in from the garden where she had hidden her sword. Deciding to leave her cousin to his moods, Rosie gathered her gardening tools and retired herself to the garden for the rest of the day where she tended the flowers, and harvested from her small vegetable garden.

* * *

Several hours later, in the early hours of the evening, both Rosie and Bilbo had bathed and dressed in their nightgowns and robes as the young Hobbit woman prepared dinner. Bilbo had indeed chosen two fine pieces of fish from the market and Rosie had steamed some vegetables that she had harvested and grilled the fish to perfection.

Sitting down at the dining table, the two had barely squirted their lemon wedges over the crisp the fish before the doorbell tingled throughout the house. Quite perplexed, the two looked at each other curiously before Bilbo stood, removing his napkin from his shirt.

"Were you expecting company, Bilbo? Perhaps it is Gandalf, who has returned to offer you yet another adventure?" Rosie teased, giggling to herself at her cousins narrowed eyes. It was that afternoon that Bilbo revealed to his cousin of the strange encounter that he had in the early morning. Only a few moments after Bilbo had answered the door, a gruff voice echoed into the kitchen followed by Bilbo's highly confused voice. Heavy footsteps thundered towards where Rosie sat, and only for a moment, did she fear who was lumbering towards her.

* * *

**Hey! Soo this is my first story I have ever submitted! I have a gazillion ideas in my head all of the time, but some reason when I try to put them on paper, they just up and disappear? :/ Anways! I have nearly 5 chapters written of this already, since I am about to start TAFE and you know, I probably won't have much time so I thought I would get ahead :p Anways! Forgive any spelling errors since I am writing this at 4 am, and I am also Australian so there will be differences in spelling... Either way just let me know what you guys think and if I should continue! I am yet to decide whether or not I want this to be a Kili / OC or Fili / OC story so just let me know :p OH! And let me know if you like the amount of words this is or want it longer since this is about 1150 words but idk...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! So many thanks to my sole reviewer Elena Gilbert 14! **

* * *

The moment that the shockingly large dwarf stepped foot in the kitchen of Bag End, Rosie pushed herself up and out of her chair with the intent to greet their unexpected guest. She found that the words died in her throat as she gazed up at the bald, tattooed dwarf man in front of her. The imposing dwarf sent shivers down her spine with his dark eyes and angry appearance. The fear was quickly replaced by wonder and excitement. _It is curious that a dwarf would turn up on our doorstep and barge into our home so intently, _Rosie thought to herself. _This must have something to do with what Bilbo was blabbering on about, with Gandalf!_

"Dwalin, my lady, at your service" He growled out, nodding his head in greeting at the beautiful hobbit woman in front of him. Squeaking quietly, Rosie curtseyed and straightened her robe out, a blush gracing her cheeks at being so inappropriately dressed in front of an unknown male.

"And I am Primrose Took, Mister Dwalin, at yours?" The confused hobbit woman said softly, turning her gaze to her cousin who shrugged and shook his head. Dwalin sat down in Bilbo's seat at the table upon seeing the plate of dinner and began inhaling the food in a way that disgusted Rosie. Within moments he had polished off the plate and was eyeing off her own plate that sat abandoned on the table.

"Very good, this. Any more?" He growled, eyes turning to Bilbo for a moment before flittering back to Rosie. Any pangs of hunger that had previously been annoying Rosie had dissipated within her belly so she nodded at Bilbo who took that as his cue to give her plate over to the starving dwarf.

"What? Oh, yes, yes." Bilbo stood from his stool and slid the plate over to the large Dwarf with longing eyes. Rosie knew that with Bilbo's appetite, a small display of disgusting table manners would turn him off his supper. Bilbo then turned to the window and found a plate of Rosie's freshly baked sweet pastries that had cooled and grabbed a handful before placing them beside Dwalin. "Help yourself."

"Bilbo, I think I had better run to my room and change into something more appropriate if we are to have company this evening!" Rosie stated, fleeing from the kitchen and hurrying down the hall before he could protest. The moment Rosie had thrown open her chest of dresses, the tinkling of the doorbell chimed through the smial for the second time that evening.

Preferring not to leave her cousin in the company of the imposing dwarf, Rosie quickly undressed and wrenched a simple cotton dress that had a floral pattern over her head, followed shortly by a thick lace-up bodice. With a whirl of shining, raven locks, Rosie threw most of her rear-length curls behind her and tied them into a pony tail with a ribbon, leaving a few of the shorter curls to frame her face and fall down past her breast. Voices and laughter echoed down the hall and it was at the moment that Rosie knew, this was going to be a very eventful night.

As Rosie exited her room and was making her way to the source of the voices the doorbell chimed for a third time that evening alone. Stopping to stand in the archway, Rosie raised a delicate brow at her cousins distraught and baffled appearance as he stood at the entry to the pantry. Inside stood a short dwarf with hair and a beard as white as snow that seemed to be raiding the pantry with Dwalin. _This evening is getting curiouser and curiouser!_

"Won't you please get that, Rosie?" He pleaded before abruptly turning back to the two dwarves and began chattering away in his confused state.

Ever the perfect host, Rosie straightened out the skirts of her dress and patted down her curls before throwing open the door with a brilliant smile upon her red lips. Before her stood two incredibly handsome dwarves, one with golden hair and braids in his moustache and hair, and the other with dark brown hair and slight stubble upon his young face.

"Fili" the blonde dwarf nodded, a slight smirk upon his handsome features.

"and Kili" the darker one followed immediately. What followed their introduction, Rosie was almost completely sure they had practiced before arriving. "At your service!" with that, they bowed simultaneously.

"You must be Mr Boggins' wife!" Kili beamed showing off a perfect set of pearly teeth. Nervously, Rosie twirled a single raven curl that fell near her breast whilst forcing her smile to stay in place.

"Oh! I am not Bilbo's wife, I am his younger cousin! My name is Primrose Took, but you may call my Rosie!" With that, Rosie curtseyed politely towards the handsome pair before her cousin rudely shoved her behind him, an annoyed look upon his face.

"Nope! You can't come in. You've come to the wrong house!" And with that, Bilbo attempted to slam the door shut on the handsome pair. As Rosie opened her mouth to protest Bilbo's very unhobbit-like behaviour, Kili forced the door back open with a shocked and upset "What?!" A look crossed his face that tugged at Rosie's heart before he said in a quieter voice, "Has it been cancelled?" Fili stepped closer into the doorway with a suspicious look upon his face. "No one told us" his moustache braids jiggled lightly as he talked, catching Rosie's eye and forcing a quiet giggle out of her.

"Can-?No, nothing's been cancelled" Bilbo retorted. At the same time, Rosie moved to stand away from the door slightly, she had a feeling they would be coming in the house whether Bilbo wanted it or not.

"That's a relief!" Kili beamed, his boyishly handsome features lighting up as he and his brother shoved past the residents of Bag End. Luckily Rose had moved or the door would have bowled her over when they forced it open.

The two dwarves, whom Rosie assumed were brothers, strolled into the house eagerly, smiling at her as they passed. "Careful with these" Fili warned as he swung a sword off his back and threw it in Bilbo's arms. "I've just had them sharpened" With that he began to unload an arsenal onto the poor hobbit. Rosie looked on in amazement at the weapons whilst Kili strolled around the entry, observing the smial.

"It's nice, this place!" He remarked, his brother voicing his agreement whilst he continued to unload more and more weapons. "Did you do it yourself?" Kili asked.

"Oh no, it has been in the family for years!" Rosie piped in before her cousin could speak. Rosie's smiling face dropped in horror, as she watched Kili begin to wipe the mud off of his boots using Belladonna Took's glory box. "That is my Aunt, and Bilbo's mother's glory box!" Rosie gasped in shock, her eyes darting to her cousin to gauge his reaction.

"Can you please not do that?!" Bilbo raised his voice slightly, still being loaded like a pony by Fili and his fantastic amount of weapons. And with that, Dwalin thumped into the entryway and stole Kili away from us, who sent a wink accompanied by a smile towards an awestruck Rosie before turning gazed upon Dwalin with admiration. Fili followed after and Rose was lost for a few moments, staring at the mountain of weapons in her dear cousins arms.

"Where does he keep them all?" She whispered, not daring to touch any of the weapons.

* * *

**Okay so again, this was written at 4am so please forgive any goofy spelling or grammar errors that I have over looked :p I did an overnight at work on Friday so my body clock is stuffed XD Um again, if you guys could please leave a review on who you think our little Rosie should end up going with, or if i should just go with the flow of things!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait! I had a crazy first week at TAFE and I worked all weekend :/ Thanks for the reviews, faves and follows! This was a pretty rushed chapter so please forgive any errors in the story!**

* * *

Moments after the entrance of the handsome brothers, Bilbo opened the door to an avalanche of 8 more Dwarves who piled on top of each other at the sudden relief of the door. Behind the pile of moaning and grumbling Dwarven bodies stood the wizard whose earlier visit had wreaked havoc upon poor Bilbo's mind. Introductions were hurriedly made to Bilbo, the Dwarves were obviously travel-weary and in need of food but they all stopped at Rosie and greeted her with smiles, bows and offerings of services. Rosie found herself completely quivering in withheld happiness, this was one of the most exciting things ever to happen in the Shire as far as she knew.

The Dwarves began greeting each other in a way that both shocked and amused Rosie, they would grasp each others arms, then smash their heads forward into the others. Deep down, Rosie was glad none had tried to do that to her, for didn't think she would be able to cope with such a hard hit. The Dwarves began rearranging the smials dining room, moving chairs from every room in the house to fit around the table. Tableware had been raided from the pottery cupboards and kitchen, and the food was being brought in from the pantry. Rosie found herself standing in the hallway, watching the lively antics of the Dwarves whilst waiting for Bilbo to return from changing clothes.

The moment Bilbo rushed back, he was darting in between the boisterous dwarves who were pillaging his pantry, yelling out commands that went unheard by all. Rosie did not mind at all when they reached her corner of the pantry that was filled with sweet cakes, pastries and other delicious foods for they all complimented her on her wondrous cooking.

It seemed that in only a few moments, the table was full and everyone was sitting at the table full table, eating merrily. Rosie was both appalled and amused as she found herself standing in the archway with Bilbo, giggling as they threw food to one another. At some stage, a mug of ale had been passed into her hands and she was not one to decline a good mug of ale. Hobbits were known for their love of taverns, ale and drinking songs accompanied by cheerful dancing.

Bilbo looked completely and utterly lost as he observed his now bare pantry.

"It's okay Bilbo, food can be easily replaced! I can always cook more" Rosie reassured her cousin with a hand on his back. "Are you hungry? I can go make a plate of food for you" Bilbo wearily shook his head and the two turned to the loud Dwarves as they began to simultaneously chug down their ales. The silence was almost immediately broken by an eruption of horrific belches and laughter, to which Rosie could not help but laugh at. Rosie could understand his lack of appetite, for their was too much excitement going on for her to be able to think of eating.

* * *

Time seemed to fly as the night progressed, Bilbo appeared to be bordering on the edge of a mental breakdown until the dwarves sudden broke out in a hilariously catchy tune aimed at tormenting poor Bilbo. As tableware began flying around the house, Rosie took refuge behind the giant (to her) Gandalf. Rosie simply could not understand how the dwarves knew the words with such ease, but she excused it as another peculiarity of the dwarves. By the time the song was finished, and all crockery and utensils were no longer flying around Bag End, every last plate, cup, bowl and utensil had been returned to the table unharmed and squeaky clean. An ominous, loud knocking put an immediate halt to all laughter and cheer. Rosie was extremely confused as Gandalf whispered softly that "He's here".

_Who was here? _Rosie wondered to herself, suddenly becoming nervous with one hand fiddling with her skirts and the other smoothing over her raven curls. Gandalf answered the door and in walked an older, handsome dwarf whose hair was streaked with silver. The dwarf had an air of pride and arrogance surrounding, one that forced Rosie to hide behind Bilbo as he stepped forward at the mention of a mark on the door. Rosie had not noticed a single mark on Bilbo's lovingly painted door that whole day.

"Mark?! There's no mark on that door! It was painted a week ago." Bilbo interjected, a slight tone of annoyance in his voice.

"There is a mark. I put it there myself!" Gandalf replied, looking down at Bilbo with a firm gaze. Since Bilbo had stepped out into the open, Rosie had followed her brother-like figure and stood behind him, observing the scene with wide sapphire eyes. "Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company: Thorin Oakenshield" Bilbo stepped up to the handsome dwarf whilst Rosie took up his left side, standing between Gandalf whilst he rested a hand on her shoulder. "And this, is Bilbo's cousin Primrose Took"

Rosie offered a small smile to the dark looking dwarf, but he hardly even glanced at her twice.

"So... this is the hobbit" He grumbled, a slightly patronising tone in his voice as a smug smirk danced upon his lips. "Tell me, Mr Baggins, have you done much fighting?" he inquired, stepping around the confused hobbit and briefly met the sparkling eyes of Rosie.

"Pardon me?" Bilbo replied in deep puzzlement.

"Axe or sword? What is your weapon of choice?" As he wondered around the dwarf, he came to a full circle in front of poor Bilbo.

"Well, I do have some kill at conkers, if you must know but I fail to see why that's relevant" Rosie took one step forward as a smug grin pulled at the corners of Thorin's mouth.

"Thought as much! He looks more like a grocer than a burglar" He grumbled in a patronising tone, causing all of the dwarves in the room to chuckle lightly at the insult. With that, all of the dwarves retreated into the dining room yet again whilst Rosie bristled in anger at the insult to her cousin.

"H-how rude! How dare he stomp into our home and insult you like that!" Rosie grumbled with a dark gaze set on the back of said dwarf. If any of the others heard, they made no indication as Gandalf yet again rested his hand on her shoulder. Instead of heading in to follow the dwarves, Rosie decided she would begin cleaning up the mess in the hallway from the numerous muddy boots. Listening to the dim mumblings coming from the dining room.

After rearranging the mass of weapons that had been dumped near the front door and clearing most of the mess away, Rosie returned to where the dwarves all sat as Gandalf talked and set out at map. Her anger had mostly subsided, but she was still grumbling internally about the rudeness of a guest in the cousins smial.

"The Lonely Mountain" Bilbo read out as Rosie reached his side, standing slightly behind the rude dwarf. Bilbo set a candle down next to the map that was being observed on the table, before wandering back into his kitchen, pulling his cousin with him as the dwarves chatted of portents and a foretelling.

"How are you feeling, Bilbo? I still can't believe how rude that dwarf is!" Rosie whispered, one hand grasping Bilbo's, whilst the other began to nervously twirl a curl around her fingers. At the sudden mention of a beast, Bilbo spun around and walked back into the dining room.

"Uhm, what beast?" He asked nervously, as the dwarves turned their gazes to the small hobbit and his quiet cousin.

"Well that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible chiefest and greatest calamity of our age" Explained Bofur, a pipe resting in his hand as he spoke. That was one thing poor Rosie had yet come to terms with; nearly each and every one of the dwarves had taken a liking to smoking inside Bag End, whereas Bilbo would always smoke his pipe outside. "Airborne fire-breather. Teeth like razors. Claws like meat hooks. Extremely fond of precious metals" He explained in a matter of fact kind of way.

"A dragon!" Rosie whispered, eyes wide in wonder as her brother said in annoyance, "Yes I know what a dragon is!"

Ori, the youngest and adorably charming dwarf burst up out of his seat and proclaimed, "I'm not afraid! I'm up for it! I'll give him a taste of Dwarfish iron right up his jacksie!" with an eruption of both agreement, and calls for him to sit back down.

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us! But, we number just 13. And not 13 of the best, nor the brightest" Balin proclaimed, causing a small uproar among the others. Rosie was in awe. Dragons were real!

"We may be few in number.. but we're fighters, all of us down to the last dwarf!" He shouted with a thump of his fist on the table. His brother quickly followed his brother with a highly exaggerated claim of the ability of a wizard. Gandalf in turn, stumbled over his words. It was obvious to Rosie, that Gandalf had never killed a dragon before, not that they were a common occurrence in the first place.

"How many then? How many dragons have you killed?" Dori interrupted, intent on finding out the answer. Gandalf began to choke on the smoke from his pipe at all of the tense attention being put on him. "Go on! Give us a number!" Dori shouted.

With that, the dwarves simultaneously erupted in outrage, yelling at each other and across the table. In that moment, Rosie look up at Thorin with admiration as he shouted something in a language unknown to her that effectively silenced everyone. Over the next few moments, Rosie finally understood the reason that her home was filled to the brim with dwarves brought together by Gandalf. Their home had been taken from them, a dragon forced them from their mountain and killed many. Now, they sought the reclaim it before any others tried. Gandalf obviously intended to bring along Bilbo for whatever plan he had conjured in his mind, and that meant that she was going to! Rosie was brought back from her thoughts by Gandalfs yelling and the sudden darkening of the room.

"Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most, if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of Dwarf, the scent of a Hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage. You asked me to find the 14th member of this company, and I have chosen Mr Baggins and in a sudden change of plans, his cousin too! There is a lot more to them both that appearances suggest. And they have a great deal more to offer than any of you know! Including themselves! You must trust me on this" At the end of his speech, Rosie stood there in shock, mouth hanging wide open. She had been planning on a way to convince them to bring her along, and now Gandalf had basically invited her!

"A quest such as this is no place for a woman! Neither a woman of such gentle nature" Dwalin shouted angrily, his fist coming down upon the table with a bang. Many of the others grumbled in agreement, including Bilbo. "She will be a burden upon us!" He finished, settling himself down in his seat, a dark frown upon his face.

"I might look it, but I am not completely useless!" Rosie chirped angrily, the temptation to stomp her foot childishly was great but she stopped herself. "I have been practising with a sword for years now! And I can make a meal out of anything, and sow too!" She listed, ignoring her cousins disbelieving glance at the mention of a sword. "Besides, with my parentage, I will be sure to confuse the dragon even more!" Rosie finished, crossing her arms across her chest and raising her chin defiantly.

Gandalf grumbled to himself, closing his eyes in annoyance. Thorin wearily gazed upon Rosie, observing her features before turning to the wizard with an angry, gaze.

"What does she mean by parentage?" He growled, the others observing the pretty girl more closely and making mental notes about the differences between Rosie and her cousin.

"I was hoping it would remain a secret but yes, what you are thinking is correct. Primrose has some Elvish blood in her veins but she has had no contact whatsoever with her Elven kin" Gandalf grumbled in her defence, puffing away on his pipe. Rosie was even more confused now, what did her Elven blood have to do with anything?

* * *

**Please let me know what you guys think! I'd appreciate any tips or guidance :)  
**


End file.
